Only The Stars As Our Witnesses
by Lirin Sama
Summary: Kai and Rei both can't sleep and find themselves alone on the roof of the dojo, what will happen when Rei begins to talk about why he's there? ONESHOT


Okay so it's late and I haven't yet begun to feel sleepy so consider this a good thing as a new story gets posted. I'm almost sure this is cliche and done before but this scene popped into my head and I thought it was cute that I was to share it.

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade and it's characters are not mine.

**

* * *

Only Stars As Our Witnesses**

It was a warm night in Japan as Kai slowly and quietly climbed his way up to the dojo roof. The World Tournament was over, they had won and saved the whole world from Boris and Voltaire, not to mention freed his friends from their control too, but something still felt off...like he had helped to win it all but won nothing at the same time.

It was well after 2 in the morning and the stars were brightly twinkling down on him as he leaned back on his elbows to stare at them. Looking at the tiny bright gas balls always made him feel better when life seemed to hate him.

A soft wind soon joined this quiet party and played with his hair blowing his bangs over his eyes enough to miss someone else coming up to sit on the roof.

"Oh" Rei had scaled the roof to get a better view of the early morning sky not knowing someone else was up there. He usually came up here with his thoughts would not allow him a rest sleep.

"Rei? What are you doing up here so late?" Kai asked as he pushed his hair out of his face to see the beautiful raven hair teen.

Rei was standing on the far end of the roof. The moonlight was bathing him in it's silver glow making him look like and angel as it shined off his long free hair. He stilled had a few bandages from his match with Bryan, but he had recovered enough of the doctors to release him and clear him for travel.

"Couldn't sleep. You?" he asked as he approached Kai and took a seat near him but left a slight distance at the same time.

"Same here" Kai replied and they fell into a comfortable silence gazing at the stars.

Rei momentarily takes his gaze off the sky to look around the yard. From where he sat it all seemed perfect. The moon's light giving everything a soft shine and reflected in the small koi pond Gramps was all too attentive too when he wasn't practicing his Kendo or out on some old folks trip. The tree leaves softly rustled together in the gentle breeze that toyed with his hair. From up here it seemed as if that area was never touched, but if he was done there he could see all the tracks their blades had made during training.

While Rei was gazing at the nature Kai's eyes wondered else where. He had originally come up here to clear his head...clear it of the one he loved but could never have...the one sitting next to him now. He stole quick glances of Rei trying not to make the teen paranoid that someone was watching. And during this short peeks he realized that the few scars Bryan had left on him just added to his beauty.

"If you can't sleep it might help to talk about what's bothering you" Rei interrupted their silence. "It might help to have someone listen to you."

"I'd rather not" Kai answered coolly. _'Actually I would, but how can I say what I think to you?' _he inwardly thought sighing.

"Mind if I talk then?"

"Hn" although the answer was short Rei knew that he could get away with it.

"This is kind of embarrassing to talk about" Rei blushed as he looked down at his feet, "but I have someone I like, I just don't know how they feel."

"Who is it?" Kai interrupted surprising them both.

Rei smiled but shook his head. "That's for later if you can guess."

"Okay" Kai's voice held a tiny bit of disappointment that Rei was unable to pick up on.

"You see this person and I didn't get along too well at first and I thought they were a total ass..."

"Since when you have say dirty words?" Kai's raise an eyebrow amazed that sweet Rei could say such words without hesitation.

"Since I want to. Now can I please talk to I can get back to sleep?"

"Sure sorry."

"So we really didn't get along and at time I could swear they were going to hurt anyone who got too close, they tried to once too. But then we had to work together to deal with some situations and we started getting close...eventually because friends too. But as more time went on I started to really care more for this person, so much so that I just don't know what to do anymore. I've stayed up many a nights thinking over this..."

_'Wait is Rei...no that's impossible...he couldn't...'_ Kai's thoughts ran wild as he listened to Rei, so much so he missed part of this tale. He was hoping beyond hope that the younger teen was talking about him.

"...so I just don't know what to do."

"Why not just tell this person?"

Rei again looked at his feet and blushed. "I don't know how they'll take it. I'm not even sure they like other guys. They have shown much interest in any gender."

"It won't kill to try."

"I'm scared of rejection."

Kai smiled as he shift so he could crawl closer to Rei. "Want to know why I'm really up here?"

"If you want to tell me."

The two looked into each other's eyes and the stars reflected in each making them shine more then normal and Rei was beginning to feel a tiny bit scared with Kai looking at him like this.

"There's someone I like too, and I think I now know how they feel. And it's the same way I feel."

Kai smiled as Rei opened his mouth letting out a small gasp of surprise. This gave him the perfect moment to close the distance between them and gently pressing their lips together in a sweet innocent kiss.

"Kai" Rei raise a hand to his lips unable to believe this was happening.

"I like you Rei and I've never liked anyone this much before that I'm scared of actually being hurt. I'd rather be in Boris and Voltaire's clutches then have you reject me."

"I don't want you bad in that hellish position. I love you too Kai."

Both teens smiled at each other before moving in for another innocent kiss with only the stars in the sky witnessing this beautiful happy moment as their relationship began.

The two remained on the roof for a while after that looking at the stars with Rei leaning against Kai who had his arms protectively wrapped around the Neko and the only sound disturbing this moment was Tyson's loud snoring coming from within the dojo.

* * *

I hope that everyone enjoyed that sweet fluff and will drop a review.

Thanks so much for reading.


End file.
